False Pretense
by icecreamsalad
Summary: Ryuuji x Ami. My first fanfiction ever. All comments and criticisms are welcome! *Disclaimer* I do not own Toradora! and all rights to Toradora! go to the creators. No copyright infringement intended. All original characters are purely fictitious.


Ryuuji stared intently at the pork loin and beef he held in each hand, attempting to settle on which one to purchase.

"You're really splurging." A voice said over his shoulder  
"Kawashima? I didn't expect you to be here."  
"I know you're deep in thought and all... but it looks like you have attracted the attention of the undercover security."  
Ryuuji turned around and saw the supermarket security guard dressed as a customer watching him from behind a shelf of produce. Ryuuji's ears flushed scarlet in embarrassment as he thought of the trouble his face had brought him once again.  
"But you see, I could buy four packs of pork for the same price as one pack of beef."  
"If you're so worried about the price, why not get Aisaka to touch you? You'll get an inheritance from a grandfather you never knew you had." Ami wore a mischievous grin as she referenced the rumour that had been going around the school proclaiming anyone who touched Aisaka Taiga, the Palm-Top Tiger of Happiness, would receive great luck and fortune.  
"Talking about that rumour, you become happy when Taiga touches you right?"  
"That rumour has zero credibility you know... I was just making a joke."  
"Well, if we just pretend it's true for a moment, then how is Taiga herself supposed to receive happiness?"  
Ami's eyes widened in astonishment.  
'She's happy enough as it is." _Since she has you._ Ami replied with a small, sad smile as she left the second half of the sentence unsaid. She had twisted her body to face her back to Ryuuji, ensuring Ryuuji could not see her visage.  
"You should go with quantity over quality." Ami offered. "She won't complain as long as she's stuffed." Ami deftly changed the topic.  
"True enough. Pork it is then." Ryuuji dropped the packs of pork into his basket as he surveyed the packets of meat with a pleased smile.

As they left the supermarket, Ryuuji was suddenly reminded of Ami's unhealthy eating habits and reached into the bag for one of the packs of pork.  
'You can have it."  
He extended the hand holding the meat to Ami.  
"I only have 3 mouths to feed so 2 will be plenty."  
'There's no point in taking this when I don't even know how to cook."  
Ami looked down and was slightly embarrassed as she hesitated to take anything from Ryuuji knowing that he wasn't from the most well-to-do of families.  
"Go on, eat some pork. You looked a little pale today. Probably a Vitamin B2 deficiency." Ryuuji insisted as he continued to hold out the packet to Ami.  
'What are you talking about? Geez, you sound like my grandmother." Seeing Ryuuji's insistence, Ami finally reached out and accepted the pack of pork from Ryuuji.  
'I can live with that. You're probably living off those snacks. What a child."  
Ami blinked in astonishment. No one called her a child. They saw her façade and never thought to look deeper. She was always surprised that there was someone who could see through her so easily and still accept her for what she was.  
Just as Ryuuji was about to turn away, his phone buzzed in his pocket.  
"Hello. What is it?"  
"It's me Ya-chan. Taiga and I are going to go out for dinner since you are taking so long. See you!" Yasuko hung up before Ryuuji could give a reply. His mother **did** have to work and in his efforts to get the most bang for his buck he had lost track of time... He let out a deep breath. _I guess it's too late to cook dinner for her now; she would be late for work._  
"Well, since you don't need to make dinner for Taiga and the rest, why not come over to my place and show me how to cook this pork?" Ami raised her eyebrows, offering a questioning gaze.  
"It would really be a great help if you could teach me... otherwise who knows what it might turn into."  
"Ummm... I guess that's fine then. I'll cook for you tonight instead."  
"Let's go then." Ami skipped towards her house with a bounce in her step while a genuine smile glowed on her face.

One sole shadow frisked quickly along the street while another followed at a more subdued pace.  
Upon reaching the street corner, she paused and whipped around, her shadow dancing in sync with her movements. She looked at Ryuuji with a bright-eyed look as she clasped her hands behind her. "Hurry you slowpoke!"  
Ryuuji hastened his pace but before he could catch up, she teasingly skipped off again. Their shadows in step, but never quite touching. while still facing Ryuuji, flashing him a mischievous smile. The wet tarmac glistened in the light of the streetlamps, the recent mizzle causing it to be slick with dew. Ami's foot lost purchase on the ground, her eyes widening to reveal her iridescent violet irises, her heart skipping a beat. Strong arms wrapped around her, steadying her and returning her to her feet.  
Their warmth mingled in the cold night-time air as they stood facing each other in what could be misunderstood as a hug. The silhouette of the two contrasted against the harsh glow of the street lamps, two shadows mingling in the pool of light. Ryuuji's breath tingled against Ami's forehead, caressing her hair.  
"The way you keep doing things like this... It's more than enough to make a girl fall in love."  
Ryuuji froze. "Sorry... I- Wait, you're teasing me aren't you?"  
"Of course. Did you think it was that easy to get Ami-chan?"

Silence fell upon the two of them, the lampposts bathing them in a soft orange glow. Ami couldn't help but secretly luxuriate in the warmth of the blue-haired boy holding her in his arms as she recalled a similar scene, a few years ago. Finally, after what seemed like ages but felt far too short for her, Ami let out a sigh. _I guess it's already been too long._  
"I know you deserve a reward for saving me and all... But don't you think it's been long enough?"  
Ryuuji realised that he was still holding Ami in an embrace and was suddenly very aware of a soft, pillowy feeling on his chest. His blush deepened as he quickly let go and stepped back.  
"I'm hungry. Let's get back quickly." Ami took swift strides, preventing Ryuuji from seeing her flushed cheeks.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ryuuji quickly changed his pace and jogged to catch up to Ami. His pace slackened to a trot as he caught up and continued onwards beside her. Their shadows finally converging into one.

As Ami unlocked her apartment door and entered her house, a mouth-wateringly delicious aroma flooded her nostrils. "Whaaaaa..." _What's going on?_  
Ryuuji caught a whiff of the delicious scent as well. "Smells like you've got something cooking. And it's good."  
"I don't... I didn't..." Ami stuttered, shaking her head in bewilderment.  
They glanced towards the kitchen, cautiously stepping forward. Peering around the corner, they were met with an unexpected sight. The source of the delectable scent was a pot of curry simmering on the stove and standing beside it was a man about the same height as Ryuuji with blue hair the same shade as Ami's.

Ami's face lit up in a look of recognition and her mouth gaped wide.  
"Onii-san... What are you doing here?" Ami demanded with her hands on her hips.  
The figure turned around and regarded Ami with his brilliant violet irises and a teasing grin.  
Ryuuji blinked repeatedly as his expression betrayed his confusion. _Did she just call him onii-san?_  
"Welcome home." He nonchalantly continued stirring the curry as if he had not heard the question. He looked to be in his early 20s and had finely etched features. He was attractive, even Ryuuji could see that, though what made him so was more than Ryuuji could grasp. He was undoubtedly handsome, with an angular jaw, lustrous eyebrows and thick eyelashes. There was definitely a family resemblance, his frame slim while still possessing an elegance of sorts. However, his eyes were closer in portraying his true beauty, sparkling with a mesmerising intensity that radiated warmth and gentleness. A glimmer of mischief shone through, betraying his true emotions despite his cool and casual pose.

"Would you like to introduce me to your... **friend** over here?" His eyebrows raised questioningly towards Ryuuji.  
"Onii-san this is Takasu Ryuuji, my classmate and friend. Takasu, this is my brother, Hideyoshi."  
"Nice to meet you Takasu-san". Hideyoshi smiled as he cleaned his hands on his apron and offered his hand in a handshake.  
Ryuuji was dumbfounded but managed to collect his wits enough to grasp Hideyoshi's hand and muttered, "I never knew Kawashima had an older brother."  
Hideyoshi chuckled and looked towards Ami.  
"I hope you don't mind that I made myself at home. I arrived earlier today and there was no one at home so... Wait. Didn't Mom call you to tell you I was coming?"  
Ami sighed as she remembered the phone call she had received earlier that day. She had been served notice that her **irritating** brother would be paying her a visit. **Very late notice.** She facepalmed and turned away. "You arrived earlier than I expected. I was only told today... As tempted as I am to kick you out of this house, I'm not heartless enough for that... and that smells like some good curry." Ami gave one of her signature smirks as she adapted to the situation.  
The curry bubbled and emitted its delicious aroma into the air as Hideyoshi stiffened and the stirring spoon paused in its motions. _She isn't wearing her facade around this guy. This could be interesting._ In but a moment, the spoon returned to its usual rhythm. He feigned a hurt countenance, placing a hand on his chest. "How could you even suggest kicking me out? I **am** your dear brother."

Ami gave a decidedly unfeminine snort in reply.  
"Anyway, why don't you guys make yourselves at home? Dinner will be done in a sec."  
Ami retorted," It **is** my home." _First day here and he's already treating it as if it's his own house. I really can't stand him sometimes._  
Hideyoshi waved his hands in a shooing gesture and Ami finally made her way to the living room with Ryuuji.

Ryuuji arched an eyebrow at Ami but she just shook her head as she glanced towards Hideyoshi distractedly. _This isn't some innocent visit. Onii-san is probably trying to find out how I've been living here. If he discovers my eating habits I'll definitely be sent home. I've got to muster all my acting skills to prevent him from having me evicted home._ Ami exhaled deeply. _Well hopefully he doesn't stay long._

True to his word, dinner was served in due time. The three steaming portions of curry in front of them was a sight that even the pickiest of eaters would not be able to resist. The heavenly aroma rising from it caused all of their saliva glands to go into overdrive as they couldn't wait to tuck in.

"Itadakimasu!" they chorused, proceeding to ravenously gobble up the food. In no time at all, their plates were empty and every last bit of curry had been polished off so meticulously that your reflections could be seen in the plates.  
"Wow that was amazing!" Ryuuji licked his lips appreciatively," that was the best curry I have ever tasted. I hate to admit it but you can cook even better than I can!"

Hideyoshi chuckled at the compliment and started gushing out an explanation on how he had prepared the curry. As Ryuuji and Hideyoshi traded cooking tips and recipes, Ami sat at her place at the table and sighed. _Just wonderful... I now have two idiots who can't stop talking about cooking._

"Kawashima-san-"

"Please just call me Hide. It's confusing when both Ami and I are here."

"In that case, you can call me Ryuuji as well."

A smile tugged at the ends of her mouth at the sight of the two men discussing cooking techniques ecstatically. _Maybe this way he'll be too busy talking to Ryuuji and won't interrogate me about how I'm doing here._

However, it was not to be.

"That was a wonderful conversation, Ryuuji-kun. But I think we'll have to move on to more serious business. So, about why I'm here. Other than checking on how you're adapting to this new school, Mom and Dad also gave me another very important mission. They want me to investigate your love life."  
Ami's mouth fell open and the bite of curry on her spoon slipped off and fell back onto the plate.  
Hide continued," They think it's time that you had a boyfriend and have picked out some suitable candidates back home. You would be amazed at the number of people who want to date the cute model, Kawashima Ami." He winked with a mischievous glint in his eyes reminiscent of Ami.  
"From what I've observed, you don't have a boyfriend. And some of the candidates back home would make wonderful ones. In my opinion, Yamamoto Jin is quite a good catch. He-"  
Before Hide could finish, Ami burst out," I **do** have a boyfriend! I'm dating Ryuuji!"  
There was a stunned silence as Hide and Ryuuji stared at Ami in bewilderment. Hide promptly recovered and regarded Ryuuji in interest. His eyes twinkled with amusement.  
"Are you really Ami's boyfriend?"  
"N-" Ryuuji glanced at Ami and saw her eyes pleading with him to go along with her scheme. "Yes, I am."  
"Wow. Ami's first boyfriend huh? I guess you do look good together. Hmm, have you guys gone on a date yet?"  
"D-d-date?! No! Baka!" Ami stammered out as a blush rose on her face _. Even though I wouldn't be adverse to it..._ _  
_"Well... I happen to have two tickets for the amusement park right here. Why don't you take them?"  
Ami's eyes widened at the suggestion. _Did he just read my mind?_ _  
_Hide took out two tickets out of his pocket and passed them over the table to Ami as she hesitantly stretch her hand out to accept them.  
"Well... I guess I can't leave two lovebirds here alone. Who knows what would happen? And so I've decided to stay to keep an eye on you guys."

Ami began to protest but Hideyoshi cut her off.

"Also, I had to buy the ingredients to make this curry as it seems your kitchen was completely devoid of edibles. Actually, that's not exactly true as there **was** a great plethora of junk foods stored in the cupboards," Hideyoshi said wryly, his eyes full of mirth.

Ami shrugged in defeat as her hopes of getting rid of her brother quickly were dashed.

 _Well that escalated quickly._ Ryuuji stared down at this hands as things spiralled out of his control. _What have I gotten myself into…_


End file.
